Jonny V
Known Monikers/Aliases The Real Athlete (Currently), American Bad Ass, The Prophet Height: 6'5" Weight:'' 265 lbs'' Hometown: Norwich, CT Wrestling style: Powerful Technician Hybrid Wrestling Experience: 14 years Theme music: "For Whom The Bell Tolls" by Metallica "Crazy Horse" by Black Label Society ' IndianaJonny.png jvbanner.JPG jvchamp3.gif JVchamp2.JPG jvpic1.jpg JVster.png jonnygoat.png jvnew1.png Character Alignment:' G.O.A.T. Allies/Friends/Relatives: Bad Mo-Fo G-Spot (WWH/CFW) Alex Starr(CFW) Jake Jiles (WWH) Storming Raven (WWH) Mortal Enemies: Lucas Devlin (WWH) Psychotica (WWH) Joey Hollywood (CFW) Bartman (CFW) Finisher and description 1: Emerald Fusion **JV connects with furious lefts and rights, his opponent clearly dazed and stumbling back to the ropes. JV grabs one arm and whips the guy across the ring, sending him flying back only to be scooped up and placed on Jonny V's shoulders, stomach down. JV grabs the poor bastards head and wrenchs it hard before dropping to his ass, sending his opponents head crashing into the mat.** Finisher move and description 1A: The Tap-Out (Sharpshooter/Scorpion Deathlock) Preferred Moves: 1. Million Dollar Fist Drop 2. Spinebuster 3. Crossface 4. Straight Fists to the Face 5. Mudhole Stomping 6. Drop Toe Hold into side headlock. 7. Sledgehammer to the Face 8. Sledgehammer to the Stomach 9. Sledgehammer to the Groin 10. Sledgehammer to the Knees (Get the hint?) 11. Chokeslam 12. Low blow 13. The Ole Thumb to the Eye 14. Top Rope Elbow Drop 15. Chain Wrestling 16. Stalling Vertical Suplex 17. Knee Drop to the Face 18. Full Nelson 19. Boston Crab 20. Double Arm DDT Quotes/CatchPhrases: "Choke on that......bitches"..."Goodnight Irene"...."I'm the goddamn MEASURING STICK, the STANDARD BEARER and the KING of these goddamn jungles JACK!!!" ..."No thinkin', just drinkin'" Full Biography: Born into this world on August 22, 1981, in a little town called Norwich, Jonathan Vickers life was beset in the early goings with strife and turmoil. Forced to fend for himself much of this early period, he lived a life on the street, raising his brother Christopher Vickers along the way. The two siblings found a home with Jeeves Winthrop, a sophisticated and well educated aristocrat on leave from his previous employer back home in England. Jeeves was so stricken with grief about the boys and their stories that he abandoned his return trip home and his well paying servitude to the Royal Family, and decided to take residence in the United States. Jeeves took the young boys in and gave them the proper home they never had. Jonny was nearly fourteen, and much smarter than the other students in his class. Christopher was yet only nine years old, and both boys excelled in academics and athletics, as Jonny and Chris both racked up All State honors in whatever sport they chose... But even with those accolades, Jonny was still quite the rumbler. Not one to take shit from ANYONE, Jonny defended himself when ever he felt the need be. Jeeves decided to channel this energy into amateur wrestling, but quickly realized Jonny's unique charisma and character appeal would be better suited for the likes of professional wrestling. Jeeves made young Jonathan fly to England, and learn from some of the best old school shoot fighters. These men twisted and turned Jonny from a 14 year old boy into a 16 year old man. Jonny flew back to the states after two years away, his brother now twelve and also showing a keen interest in professional wrestling now as well. Chris was sent to England to further his training, but Jonny was already diving head first into the world of professional wrestling. The myths are legendary, some speak of up to four hundred and thirty matches his first year on the indy circuit, and people very soon began noticing the outlandish style and the controversy surrounding this sixteen year old greenhorn. Night in and night out, it didn't matter where he performed, who he performed with or how many times he was asked to go out and do his job, he never turned down an opportunity to step in the ring. Some nights were grueling one hour draws with grizzled veterans trying to prove a point and twist the new kid, and some nights was up to three matches in a tournament, all showcasing the youngest and best talent in the world. It was at a "Stars of Tomorrow" Tournament in Raleigh, North Carolina where fate would finely intervene. Jonny advanced to the finals and at only seventeen was the youngest ever to do so. He would take on another young up and comer named "Raw Power" Rob Parker, and the two put on a finals match still talked about and shared throughout the wrestling community as hands down the best independent match of all time. Parker had just inked a deal with WCWF prior to the match, and after the match WCWF went knocking on Jonny V's door as well. He did the "job" aspect for the first few months, but then finally got to work a program with Rob Parker, and both men would never be the same. After exchanging the Intercontinental Title several times over the next five months, Parker finally won the World Title, and JV with his Intercontinental Title loomed in the shadows waiting for his opportunity. It finally came, culminating in Jonny V, at only eighteen years old, winning his first World Heavyweight Championship. Jonny would hold the belt for quite some time, and would win it one more time before things started to go terribly wrong. Rob Parker and many other top notch stars were being jilted out of due monies, and the contracts were completely pathetic. Everything reached a boiling point when Parker and three other top tier stars bolted ship and signed with WCW. Jonny V was alone, and had no friends to help him in his battles with upper management. With no creative freedom and useless gimmicks being shoved down his throat, Jonny V quit WCWF and went home, completely fed up and apparently through with the backstage politics of Professional Wrestling. But he wasn't there long, as his kid brother, back from England and wrestling under the name "Phantom", called and asked what he was doing. Chris was excited, and eagerly explained how this small company he was in was turning heads and really starting to just get a grasp of the regional market through much of the northeast. This company was called CFW. Jonny contemplated his decision for a few weeks, and finally reached a contractual agreement to debut as "The American Bad Ass" Jonny V. And what a debut it was. From the moment he set foot in CFW, controversy began following him. It wasn't before long that he garnered gold, winning the CFW Television Champion, and becoming the first to ever hold it. That was just the stepping stone for the newly minted "Real Athlete", as greater success was right around the corner. Joey Hollywood was another young guy, but was fairly proven in the ranks of CFW. Right off the bat these two did not get along, and the myths and legends of shoot fights in th e lockerroom are more than mere rumors. It all finally culminated in what was described as the greatest match of all time, Jonny V and his Television Championship taking on Joey Hollywood and his Intercontinental Championship at the inaugural WrestleFest. Jonny V would lose this battle, but not so much the war. The match with Joey at WrestleFest catapulted Jonny V into the Main Event, and it proved he could hang with the big dogs roaming CFW, namely BartMan, Team Ghetto, Ron Fyre and Joey Hollywood. He'd go on shortly after that to win his first World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship, and finally cement himself with the best of the business. Other platforms of success include opening up and running HF'nW, CFW's only sponsored minor league affiliate. While there, he helped groom a young and up and coming rookie named Baby Bling. JV gave Bling the ball, and Bling ran with it, going on to win three World Heavyweight Championships himself. JV would win THREE more World Heavyweight Wrestling Championships, three of the reigns coming in different eras of CFW. JV's been quite enigmatic when it comes to his whereabouts when he's disappeared those two times, but it appears that much like Roddy Piper, JV sometimes just needs time to cool off. Even with two lengthy lay-offs, JV's managed to remain one of the biggest and brightest stars to EVER grace a CFW ring. Never one to back down from a challenge, he's always remained at the head of the pack by remaining true to himself. Never one to shy away from a responsibility and certainly not someone to keep quiet, JV continued to wreak havoc on CFW in his last comeback attempt. And it's was much of the same over those last nine years, with memorable feuds dotting the landscape. BartMan has feuded quite a few times with Jonny V, but both men could never claim the upper hand in a feud that just never seems finished. Jonny also had memorable matches and feuds with Mafia Kid, Baby Bling, Daniel Keene, Rory Steele and his own flesh and blood, his brother G-Spot. And yes, you read that right. Laugh all you want, but the man exists, and if you stepped into the ring with him, you'd never forget it. Jonny won his fifth World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship defeating Simon Sensation at the annual Winter WarFare, marking the second time JV has won the title at that event. The last time was in 2005, when he defeated BartMan for what would be his third run with the title. Ironically enough, Jonny V tied BartMan with his win, and now both men are the ONLY CFW Superstars to hold the CFW World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship on five different occasions. And ironically enough, both men sport an even tie when it comes to championship fights, both going 1-1 against each other. BartMan ended Jonny's first run with the title in 2001, and as stated before, Jonny ended Bart's in 2005. Two mens careers fully intertwined, now both perched upon the highest pedestal in CFW History. In early 2009, in quite a shock to the Professional Wrestling World, The Real Athlete Jonny V signed an exclusive deal with World Wrestling Headquarters. It is rumored that the deal was the largest ever giving in Pro Wrestling history, to the tune of eight years and somewhere around 92 million dollars. Neither side will comment on the matter, but even The Real Athlete admits that it is definitely the biggest deal he has ever signed, and quite possibly the largest deal ever given in Pro Wrestling history. In roughly two months, Jonny would catapult up the WWH Charts, literally going from Dark Matches to the Main Event in the blink of an eye. His first Pay Per View would also be his first World Heavyweight Championship match, which Jonny won by defeating Ash Dubois, Ryan Payne and Frost. That match led to a heated feud with Ryan Payne, who actually beat Jonny for the belt, but in the end the Real Athlete prevailed and regained his title for a second time. Ross McLaughlin changed all that by jumping Jonny after one of his victories over Ryan, using his Money in the Bank Contract to rob Jonny of his title. With renewed vigor, Jonny was hell bent on getting back his World Title, and in his rematch against Ross, Jonny did just that, winning to thunderous applause. His first Championship many believed to be a fluke. His second proved he was for real, and his third proved he wasn't going anywhere..... yet his toughest challenge to date was still waiting in the wings. Easily Jonny's signature feud in WWH was his epic battles with Lucas Devlin, which will forever live in the annals of Professional Wrestling. Jonny lost the first contest, and his coveted WWH Championship in the process. Jonny quickly demanded a rematch, and shocked the world with the first ever Blood, Sweat and Tears match, which confounded the entire roster with its stipulations, not to mention a stunned Lucas Devlin. Jonny would prevail and win his fourth WWH World Championship in the match, and Lucas would demand his rematch, and the rubber match tilted in the favor of the Real Athlete, as he would win and go on to hold the title for four months before his next challenge would arise, this time in the form of a woman. And that woman would rob Jonny V of what would be his last professional championship. Psychotica beat Jonny in controversial fashion and robbed him of what he always believed was rightfully his, the much coveted World Heavyweight Championship. Shortly after her victory, Jonny had plotted his revenge and eventual reclamation of the title, only to see WWH close it doors amid scandal and controversy. Since then Jonny has settled into a retired life like no other. Using his massive fortune and goodwill, he has been an ambassador for countless causes around the world. He continues to be one of the top movie stars of the world, starring in hit action movie after hit action movie in his critically acclaimed "Bad Dude" series, further proving his status as "Baddest Dude on the Planet" (sorry Iron Mike, it's the dawning of a new era.) And his business acumen is still at its sharpest, with seemingly every venture turning into gold. From grounding and pounding with some of the best wrestlers in the history of the business, to sharing a camera with Hollywood A-Listers and finally, to rubbing shoulders with the Rockefellers of the World, Jonny has literally seen and done it all. But even having said that, there's always something he never considers done, his quest for World Championships. PWI recently interviewed the JV'ster for publication in 2013, and as always the conversation turned to the inevitable. After all he's done and accomplished, would he ever step back into the squared circle given his deep seeded desire to compete for the greatest Championship of them all? His answer was as follows... "Never say never man, period. I mean I hate to be cliche, hate to drop hints and the sort.... It's tough... That twenty pounds of gold, regardless of the company it represented, has meant the world to me. Eleven times in total and it still hasn't grown old. It's the rush, the adrenaline. Hearing my music hit, listening to the crowd peak, knowing they are cheering me on with every fiber of their being, HOPING that I can pull it off and bring home the gold. It still remains a natural "drug" that I am jonesing for in utter agony, each and every day. Shooting big budget movies over and over again isn't horrible, but it's not the same rush. And sure, there is always a thrill in investing money in something and seeing it soar off and make you even more money, but it's fleeting. I've always stayed close to wrestling because it's a competitive nature I simply cannot get anywhere else in my life.... To win the World Heavyweight Championship means so many things that I pride myself on. It represents the people, and puts you in the position to represent them as the best. It signifies your stature in the wrestling world and lets everyone know your the man. And for a company to solely say "You are the face of this company" means everything to a dedicated wrestler like myself.... So not to be a total douche bag and leave my fans hanging, but never.... NEVER say never. Achievements:4x WWH World Heavyweight Wrestling Champion ''WWH's BWA General Manager'' ''WWH Hall of Heroes Alum 2011'' ''Member of the first class inducted into the CFW Hall of Fame'' ''5x CFW World Heavyweight Champion'' ''2x CFW Intercontinental Champion'' ''CFW Television Champion'' ''CFW World Heavyweight Tag Team Champion (w/ BMF G-Spot) ''2x WCWF World Heavyweight Champion ''4x WCWF Intercontinental Champion'' ''2x WCWF World Heavyweight Tag Team Champion (w/ Tazz, w/ RVD) ''One Time Owner of HF'nW, the only know minor league ever endorsed by CFW. Category:Early Life Category:Early Career